Resource exploration and recovery systems typically employ a string of tubulars that extends into a wellbore. The string of tubulars may be utilized to extract resources, treat a formation or perform other operations downhole. Various downhole tools, sensors and other devices are utilized during downhole operations. For example, an inflow control device (ICD) may be employed to control flow of a downhole fluid into the string of tubulars. Activation and control of the various downhole tools, sensors and other devices it typically established through a wireline that extends from a surface system to the particular downhole device.
Over time, a downhole device may experience an electronic failure or may benefit from, for example, an electrical upgrade. In such cases, it is necessary to withdraw the string of tubulars from the wellbore and make any desired changes. Once the repair or upgrade is complete, the string of tubulars is then run back into the wellbore. Withdrawing a string of tubulars from a wellbore and subsequently running the string of tubulars back downhole is a costly time consuming process.
Alternatively, the downhole devices may be retrievable without pulling the string of tubulars. In this case, multiple intervention trips are required if a plurality of electrical devices are to be replaced, repaired or upgraded. Each device being independently retrievable would require one trip to retrieve and one to replace.